Strongest in America vs Strongest in Japan
by adamus-leo
Summary: A few years after the final battle with Yomi, Kenichi is now consider the strongest disciple in Japan. He and Miu now attend college. One day a man shows up and challenges Kenichi to a fight claiming to be the strongest disciple in America. Who will win? Why is a American in Japan? and is there to the American then meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first attempt at a fan fiction, so I hope it's a good one. This fanfic is set three years years after the current point in the manga. Kenichi is 20 and Miu is 19 and both of them are attending college after the final battle with yomi.

Ch.1

A tall man with a light complexion slowly walks down a sidewalk in darkness, as he walks under a street lamp it is visible he is wearing jeans. His T-shirt is black with white kanji written on it, that glows in the darkness. The man looks up at the sky and smiles looking at the Moonlight. The man takes a step just as a scream is heard. The man turns and runs towards the scream.

A teenage Japanese girl wearing a school uniform has her back against a brick wall at the end of an alley. A thin Japanese man wearing black pants and a white button-down shirt as if he had just come from a business meeting. "It's okay, I swear you will like it." The man said as he walked closer to the girl. "No!" The girl yells out. As the man takes another step forward, a hand reaches out and grabs the back of his shoulder.

The Japanese man turns his head to see who's behind him just as a fist hits him in the face. The Japanese man hits the asphalt and slides several feet on his back. The schoolgirl looks in fear and surprise at the silhouette man standing in the alley. All the girl can see is white kanji on the man's shirt glowing in the dark. In Japanese man tells her to run home and be safe. As the girl runs past the man she looks at his face thinks to herself "Why would an American be out walking the streets in Japan at night?"

The next day

A large college campus is shown surrounded by a high black metal fence. The sun is shining on a large metal sign in the front of the fence reads Koryou University. Kenichi is sitting outside at a picnic table in the middle of a grassy field surrounded by other tables eating a boxed lunch as groups of college age kids walk around talking and laughing. Kenichi thinks to himself "I love college all of the freedom, no uniforms I love being able to come in to school jeans and a T-shirt."

Behind Kenichi there is a large stone building with people walking in and out. Miu walks out of the building wearing a knee length red skirt, a pink T- shirt and a open blue jacket over. Miu walks up to Kenichi. "You were supposed to wait for me to get out of the library to eat lunch?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it you cooking is just too good to wait for." Miu smiles "I will take that as a compliment. You always have loved my cooking." "Of course you the best cook I know." Kenichi said with a smile and a grain of rice on his face. Miu laughs "You have some rice on your face. Right here." Miu puts her index finger to her cheek.

Kenichi wipes his face as a girl wearing a pale red sundress with a white belt on the outside of her waist walks up to him and Miu. Miu turns her head "Aimi what's up?" "My little sister was attacked last night." "Oh my God, is she okay?" Miu asked sounding very concerned. "She's fine apparently an American came and save her from this guy who had her cornered in an alley."

"An American?" Kenichi asks surprised. "Yeah, she says that the guy was giant and had on a shirt that said I love Japanese girls." "Well what happened?" Miu asked. "She was walking home late after school and this older guy was following her he grabbed her, she screamed and pushed him away. She ran and took a wrong turn down a dead-end alley.

He was walking down the alley towards her when the American put his hand on the guys shoulder punched him across the alley." "Across the alley?" Kenichi asks surprised. "That's what she said, one punch in the guys slid 5 feet." "I don't know many Americans who could throw punch that hard?" Miu while thinking. "As long as she's okay that's all that matters. Right Aimi?" Kenichi said in a soft tone.

"That's right, I would love to stay and talk but I have to get to my fashion development class. Bye guys." Aimi says as she waves her hand and walks away. Miu turns to Kenichi. "I'm going to do some shopping for dinner tonight. I will see you back at Ryōzanpaku later. Kay?" "See you soon." Kenichi said with a grin. Miu walks across the campus and out to the street. Miu walks down the sidewalk reading her shopping list.

As Miu turns a corner she looks up to see a teen girl in the middle of the street with a car heading right at her. As the car honks Miu attempts to yell out, the girl turns just as a man runs into the street picks up the girl by putting his arm around her waist and carrying her like a football.

The man runs up the hood and roof of the car and lands on both his feet. The man stands the girl up and smiles. The girl looks at the man in shock. The man is very tall and towers over everybody in the area. He has a light complexion, a short buzz cut with a untrimmed beard and mustache. The girl hugs the man "Domo arigato."

The man looks down her and says in Japanese "It's not a problem just pay more attention next time and get home safe." The girl bows to the man and walks away down the street. Miu thinks to herself "To be able to carry another person and run across a moving car, he must have a lot of training." The man looks over, sees Miu and smiles. The man walks towards Miu.

As the man walks towards Miu she notices that he is wearing jeans and a T-shirt that has Thai writing on it and the silhouette of a man doing Knee technique. "Could he be the American who saved Aimi's little sister?" Miu thinks to herself. The man stands in front of Miu on the sidewalk. "Miu Furinji?, I have been looking for you forever." He said with a grin. Miu takes a fighting stance. "No need for that miss Furinji." "Oh yeah and why is that?" Miu growled angrily. "Cuz I'm not here for you, I'm here to fight your boyfriend, Kenichi Shirahama."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

A jolt went down Miu's spine. "Who are you and what you want with Kenichi?!" Miu asked angrily. "Are you a rogue assassin from yomi? Wanting to kill Kenichi for the bounty?" The man chuckles a little. "Which one do you want me to answer first?" Miu just stares tensely at the man still in her fighting stance.

"My name is Andrew King, most people just call me AK or King. I am not assassin and I never liked yomi, those guys are jackasses. I'm not here to kill Kenichi for some bounty, he's no use to me dead." Andrew takes a step towards Miu. Miu throws a hard punch at Andrew's body. Andrew side steps and turns sideways, dodging Miu's punch. As Miu regains her stance and turns to face Andrew, she notices that both his hands are up in a defensive manner.

"I told you I'm not here to fight you and I don't like fighting girls but if you come at me like that again I will defend myself." Miu gets a surprised look on her face. "You won't fight a girl?" "I never said that, the only way I would ever lay my hands on a woman is that they were attacking me and I was defending myself." "He has a similar demeanor to Kenichi but not quite the same."

Miu thinks to herself. Andrew turns his back to Miu. "Tell Kenichi I will be looking for him."As Andrew walks off Miu puts down her guard. "Why would an American want to fight Kenichi? Kenichi should be safe for the time being. It's not like he knows where he is, if he's been looking for me forever he doesn't know where Kenichi is." Miu said inside her head. Miu continues to walk down the sidewalk with an uneasy feeling.

Back at Koryou University

Kenichi walks out of a large brick building to see two college kids walking down a path talking. "Did you hear there is an American talking to Aimi at the front gate?" One asked the other. "An American? No way why would an American be here?" Kenichi thinks to himself. "Could it be the same guy?" Kenichi walks down the path and to the front gate to see Andrew talking to Aimi in Japanese.

As Kenichi approaches, Andrew turns his head and sees Kenichi standing there. Andrew shoots Kenichi a wide grin. "Kenichi Shirahama, I've been waiting to meet you for a long time." Andrew said through his grin. Kenichi stops midstep. "Who are you and how do you know me?" Aimi turns to Kenichi "His name is Andrew King he is a American in Japan for a two-week vacation with some friends of his. He's the guy who saved my little sister."

"Well you deserve to be commended Andrew, saving a young girl from an attacker with only one punch is impressive feat. " Kenichi said smiling. Kenichi notices that Andrew is staring at him. "Uh.. What's up?" "I have come all the way from America to Japan to fight you and I'm not taking no for an answer." "What!?" Kenichi said in shock. "What's going on?" Aimi asked confused.

"I saved Aimi's sister when I was walking the streets looking for you or some of your friends." "Why do you want to fight me?" Kenichi asked with a surprised tone. "You're known as the strongest disciple in Japan your reputation has made it all the way to America." "Is that so?" Kenichi said sounding more serious. "You may be the strongest in Japan but I'm the strongest in the United States and I'm here to drop a challenge to see who is the strongest East or West?"

Aimi stands in the background as electricity shoots out ofboth Kenichi's and Andrew's eyes as they stare each other down." A cell phone ring tone is heard. "I will soon Kenichi, but right now I get to go." As Andrew walks away he turns to Aimi "Give my regards to your sister, I hope she's all right." Andrew answers the phone and walks down the sidewalk. Kenichi thinks to himself "Why does he want to fight me so bad?... And who was on the phone?"

Kenichi looks over to see Aimi still standing there trying to make sense of what just happened. "I have to go and find Miu are you gonna be okay getting home?" "I should be, at some point explain to me what's going on between you and him?" Aimi replied. "When I know what's going on I'll let you know." Kenichi said as he walks down the sidewalk. Kenichi is outside of Ryozanpaku when he sees Niijima approaching him. "What do you want now Niijima?"

"Hey, is that any way to treat a friend?" Niijima asked sarcastically. Kenichi just gives Niijima a dirty look. "Anyway I'm here because I heard you ran into an American who wants to fight you. I just want his name so I can do some research for you to find his weakness. I mean come on, you are the strongest in Japan no one can beat you. So what's the American's name?"

Niijima said with his PDA and stylus in hand. "He said his name was Andrew King." A chill goes down Niijima's spine as he drops the stylus. "What's wrong Niijima?" Kenichi thinks to himself "I have never seen him make that face before." "The King is here? In Japan?" Niijima said sounding startled. "The King?" Kenichi said confused. Niijima's head stiffly turns to Kenichi.

"You are going to fight the King? This... Is... gonna be the greatest battle the Shinpaku Alliance has ever been in." "What are you talking about?" Kenichi asked still sounding confused. As the large wooden door of Ryozanpaku opens both Kenichi and Niijima turn to see Miu and Kenichi's Masters in the doorway. Miu's grandfather steps forward.

"Kenichi we have much to discuss if you are going to fight the number one disciple of America." Kenichi and Niijima walk into Ryozanpaku's living room and have a seat on the floor. Miu and the Masters in a circle on the floor. "So how did you guys know about Andrew?" Kenichi asked. "I ran into when I was leaving the college. I saw him save a girl from being hit in traffic. He walked up to me, knew exactly who I was and said he was in Japan to fight you." Miu said concerned.

"This is the first time a number one disciple of a country has challenged a number one disciple of another country." The elder replied. "I have plenty of information and stats on him." Niijima said with a smirk. "He is one of the best known fighters in America." "Wait I never said I would accept this challenge." Kenichi said defensively. "I don't even know why he wants to fight me." "Well I guess we will have to find out, why he came to Japan specifically and why he chose you as opponent." The elder replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long to get out but I was failing a class at my college and needed to focus on passing. Please forgive me but I needed to focus on my schoolwork. There'll be more chapters coming throughout the summer.

CH.3

Kenichi stares at his masters looking surprised and scared. "You mean I don't get a choice in this?" "You were the one who said he wanted to be stronger. To get stronger you must fight stronger opponents." The elder replied. Kenichi thinks for a moment. "I do want to be stronger but I would like to know why he came from America to fight me. All of the other opponents I've had over the years, have wanted to fight me for the glory or the bounty.

This guy came from across the world specifically to fight me. I just don't get it. He seems like a nice guy, I mean come on he saved two girls that he didn't know?" "What are you saying Kenichi?" Miu asked. "I want to know more about this guy before I fight him." Kenichi said sternly. "That's great because I have all of his stats here." Niijima said while holding up his PDA. "That's a start, let me see it." Kenichi said curiously.

Niijima walks over to Kenichi. "Andrew King is known as the King in America." Niijima said while tapping the screen of his PDA. A video of Andrew fighting appears on the PDA. "He was a champion in several styles including boxing, muay thai, judo and Brazilian jujitsu before going into the underground. He was the youngest underground national champion ever. He has even beaten some master level fighters."

Sakaki laughs a little. "This kid must be something if it he can really take down a master. "What do you mean was?" Kenichi ask. "He disappeared from the underground fight scene about two months ago and no one seen or heard from him since." Niijima said with a sarcastic tone. "Why would he just disappear if he was the top fighter?" "Nobody knows but my guess is that he came to Japan to fight you because he ran out of opponents in America." Niijima said in the same sarcastic tone.

"Well then Kenichi we will have to start right away on your training if you are to fight him." The elder said with a grin. Kenichi's head turns to his masters. "But I have finals coming up." Kenichi said scared. "Don't worry we know that you can do both." The elder replied. Kenichi gets a surprise and scared look on his face. "I will go and get more stats on the King while you train maybe he has a weakness." Niijima said smiling as he walked towards the door of the dojo.


End file.
